The Adventures of AylaSue
by Izza
Summary: Updated. Willomar's drinking, and Jondalar has EDD.
1. Default Chapter

**The Adventures of Ayla-Sue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to have fun.

A/N: I loved the Clan of the Cave Bear, and have read the series for years. But recently I've been listening to "Shelters of Stone" while doing my housework, and this just sort of came to me...

"Wake up, sleepyhead" Marthona said, smiling as she drew back the curtains on Ayla-Sue's giant four poster bed. It had been a good idea, the former headwoman decided, to create giant beds with curtains. She only wondered why it had taken them so long to see how much warmer they would be.

Ayla-Sue stretched and rolled on the bed. Jondalar had left early, as he always did these days, muttering about fishing, or "lucky Thonolan".

"Good morning, Marthona Stewart of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii. I, Ayla-Sue, greet you." she said, in her heavily accented voice, that people were continually surprised by, even though she had lived with them for some time now. It was just one of her many differences.

"What do you think you will do today, Ayla-Sue" Marthona asked, fluffing a stray pilliow, and looking about for any small animals Ayla-Sue might have adopted.

"I cannot decide. Part of me wants to invent terraced agriculture, but another, stronger part wants to upset Zelandoni with comparative theology. It is a hard choice, but my totem, the Great Cave Lion, will guide me. What will you do this day?"

"Well, I have already baked something I call 'loaves of bread' in the oven you invented the other day. It was quite easy. I ground flour in the 'mill', mixed it with some of the foamy mixture from my wine, and voila! We have a tasty fluffy treat."

"That sounds good. Maybe if we could raise a baby antelope or bison, we could take the milk from it, and if we shook it up very very well, we would get something to put on the loaves of bread. I think butter would be a good name. It is the Mamutoi word for "something you spread on something else.""

Ayla-Sue rolled off the bed, and headed for the shower she had invented. The whole Ninth Cave had helped build it, of course, but Ayla-Sue had gotten the idea for it by watching a waterfall.

"Jondayla is over with the other children watching the Saturday morning shadow puppets. I must say, that was a wonderful idea, Ayla-Sue. It keeps the children out from underfoot, while the adults can sleep in."

Ayla-Sue was fast in the shower. It continuously amazed people that she could clean up, and get dressed in her usual outlandish outfits so quickly. Her fashion sense awed the people of the Ninth Cave, and even Zelandoni wore the colourful mu-mu Ayla-Sue had woven for her, on her hydro-electric loom.

Marthona was looking around the sleeping place Ayla-Sue and Jondalar shared. "I think we should invent wallpaper." she told Ayla-Sue, who was towelling off her dark blonde hair. "It would brighten this place up quite a bit."

Ayla-Sue did not seem to hear her. Her eyes had glazed over, and she was making small huffing noises. Marthona finished making the bed, and sat down to wait. In a few miniutes, the fit had passed, and Ayla-Sue was herself again.

"What is it, Ayla-Sue?" Marthona asked with concern and excitement in her voice. "Another vision?"

"I do not like to walk in the world of the spirits, but they have told me that we must find and save a baby ground sloth that is not far from here. It has lost its' mother. I shall call it "Ground Sloth" That is the Clan word for "Ground Sloth"".

"Why must we save it?" Marthona asked, wondering where they would put it.

"The ways of the spirits are not known to me, Marthona Stewart, but Zelandoni may know. We will ask her."

The Zelandoni of the Ninth Cave, First Among Those Who Serve The Mother, was using the stepper Ayla-Sue had invented for her. Ever since Ayla-Sue and Marthona had discoverd the thing they called 'chocolate', her already immense girth had increased to the point where her mu-mu was getting tight. Like all the Zelandonii, the First had no trouble with going naked, but small children were starting to scream when they saw her coming.

"No pain, no gain" she muttered to herself, sweating profusely.

Marthona and Ayla-Sue stepped into the dwelling of the First, and again the huge woman was struck by Ayla-Sue's foreign beauty. She increased her pace on the stepper.

"Good morning, Zelandoni" Marthona called, picking up some dried herbs and begining to arrange them.

"In the name of the Great Earth Mother, I, Ayla-Sue, of the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii, formerly Ayla-Sue of the Mamutoii, formerly Ayla-Sue of No People, formerly Ayla-Sue of the Clan..."

"Yeah, yeah, hi." Zelandoni snapped. "What can I do for you, ladies?"

"Ayla-Sue has had a vision." Marthona stated. She had finished with the herbs, and was now looking at some rugs on the floor.

"Not again!" Zelandoni exclaimed wearily. She stopped her workout, wiped her face with a towel, and looked at the beautiful young woman. "What is it this time? We don't have to dig out another cave for 'refreigeration' do we?"

"No, no, Zelandoni. We must save a baby ground sloth. Its' survival is very important. But we don't know why."

"Who cares why?' Zelandoni said, taking a drink of cold water from the bottle Ayla-Sue had developed. "Just go save the thing and we'll figure out what to do with it later." She paused. "It doesn't have to live in here with me, does it?"

"No, it will be my responsibility."

"In that case, may the blessing of the Mother go with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ayla-Sue and Marthona walked towards the front of the cave. Once again, Marthona noticed the changes that had been made since Ayla-Sue had come to live there. Braided mats with the elandon for "Welcome" were in front of every opening. Small pieces of flint Ayla-Sue had made Jondalar carve for the children of the cave were everywhere. Ayla-Sue called them "LEGO". Some of the adults had complained that when one stepped on a "LEGO" on the way to the latrines, the pain was awful. But Ayla-Sue had explained that playing with the small blocks of flint was a way to improve the dexterity of the children, and would help them in their adult lives.

As they came to the end of the ledge, and started down the path, in search of the baby giant sloth, Ayla-Sue saw once again the overhanging ledge of rock. She reached up and held her amulet as she thought of Creb once again. She had seen this place in her visions in the gathering of Mog-Urs, when Creb had become so angry with her. She wondered again if he had know she would come to this place. Perhaps she would be able to bring down some ptarmigan with her sling today, and would make Creb's favorite dish, ptarmigan stuffed with it's own eggs. Jondalar had begun to complain about how often they had the dish, but she could tell from his body language and posture that he didn't mean it.

Ayla-Sue had been raised with the Clan, and could read posture and gesture unconsciously. She didn't know how to lie, but she was hard to beat at the new game she'd invented, played with small bits of dried hide, painted in different colors and shapes. She called it "Texas Hold 'em Poker" after the Mamutoi words for "what do you think I have in my hand?"

Marthona stopped to gather some wild carrots that grew near to the path. "These will go well with the roasted ox we are having for the evening meal," she told Ayla-Sue, "and they are Willomar's favorite." Neither woman spoke of how often Willomar was drinking barma, now that Ayla-Sue and Jondalar were back. Ayla-Sue had accidently dropped some thinly sliced roots into some fat that Marthona had been rendering, and once they had fished them out, Willomar had tasted them and pronounced them delicious. Ayla-Sue had added some salt and named them 'Crispy Roots' from the Mamutoi word for 'crispy root'. Willomar said that nothing could quench his thirst like cold barma after eating them. When Marthona had stopped making the roots in an effort to get Willomar away from the barma, he had begun preparing them himself. Now, in the early evenings, men were gathering and consuming quantities of roots and barma before heading home to their mates. Some of the women had begun to complain, but Marthona had told them that men needed something to do, since they could not have children themselves.

Yes, Ayla-Sue thought to herself, it was a good day. They would find the ground sloth, she would raise it, and the Mother would be happy. As the women walked, they came near the place where the artisans worked, and Ayla-Sue saw Jondalar. She waved at him. He must have had something in one of his incredibly blue eyes and not seen her, as he did not wave back. She called to him. He turned slowly towards the women, and grimaced. Ayla-Sue wondered if he had the pain in his head again. It seemed to be coming on more often these days. Automatically she thought of what she had in her otter skin medicine bag, and decided what she would use to treat him. Often the headache came on when she wanted to share Pleasures with him, and he could not respond. She walked up to him.

"How are you feeling, Jondalar? Do you have the pain in your head again?" She asked him.

"Yes, um, yes. I may have had to much sun today. What are you going to come up with today?" Jondalar replied, tiredly.

"She's had another vision" Marthona put it, happily collecting some daisies.

"Didn't Zelandoni give her something to stop that? I mean, what did you see this time?"

"Jondalar, the Mother has told me of a baby ground sloth that I must find and raise like a baby. It will be hard, but..."

"Yes, I know, the great Cave Lion will help you" he broke in, rubbing his temple. "Where is it going to sleep?"

"With us, until it is older. Then it will stay with Jondayla. It will be good for her to have a creature to look after. In the Clan, girls of her age..."

"Yes, I know, they are making clothes and having their own children. Okay, I'm not going to stop you. If the Mother wants it done, we'd better do it."

"Thank you, Jondalar. I knew you would understand. You must never forget that the great Cave Lion chose you too, and marked you."

"Like I could ever forget." Jondalar muttered under his breath. "How long do you think it will take to find the critter?"

"We should be back by evening. I still want to finish putting the flat wood pieces on the floor of the shelter. What did you call them, Ayla-Sue?" Marthona said.

"Hardwood floors. It means 'hard wood' and 'floors' in Mamutoi."

"Right. Well, don't be afraid to stay away, I mean, out longer, if that's what it takes. Jondayla and I can look after ourselves."

"You are so considerate," Ayla-Sue said, with tears of joy in her eyes. "When I lived alone in the valley before you came, and I thought I was the only one of my kind, I wanted to die. But then I met you and my whole life changed."

"Mine, too." Jondalar replied, with feeling.


End file.
